


You're Mine

by EssieScrawls



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Enemas, Forced Marriage, M/M, MalexMale, Non-Consensual, Obsession, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plugging, Possessive Behavior, Same-Sex Marriage, Tormenting, Torturing, blackmailing, consort, cruel Uther, talking of bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssieScrawls/pseuds/EssieScrawls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther has been obsessed with Merlin for months and now he's finally getting a night with Merlin, although the feeling isn't mutual. After the first initial night, the King has some news to share with Merlin that will change the rest of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taken Into The Chamber

**Author's Note:**

> Just saying it again, this story involves Non-Con

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings: Rated M!, Explicit, Cruel Uther, Non-Con, Merlin/Uther pairing, Rape, MalexMale, forced marriage.**  
>     
> 

Merlin really didn't know what he had done to deserve this _._ He really didn't know what he had done to get the King's attention. He was just a  _serving boy_  and it seems that Uther was now giving that a whole different meaning.

He was bound on the King's royal bed, with nothing but a thick red embellished velvet duvet to conceal his nakedness from. His hands were tied together and bound up at the headboard all to  _make sure he would stay there._ He shuddered by the way those guards told him that specifically. He just  _knew_ then and there what he was there for, he heard the stories himself from other servants, but he really didn't want to think about it.

But he couldn't.

Stories from how servants were called or, just like him, put into the King's chambers were infiltrating his mind. He heard how the King loved to devour servants so much that they were unable to return to their duties for a week, _at least_.

He needed to get out of there,  _now._ So he tried the ropes again but he still couldn't get them any looser. Then he heard tutting coming from the door and he  _froze_. Wide eyes moved to the doorway and Merlin suddenly felt bile rise up in his throat. The King stood there with a lustful gaze, he wore the infamous leather gloves and Merlin immediately tears his eyes from them. If only he could stop the stories that come bubbling up about those particular accessories. Every servant ever to come back from Uther's chamber specifically named those leather gloves.

Merlin closes his eyes tightly when he hears the King striding forward and hears him nearing the bed quicker and quicker. He feels vulnerable and just wants to get  _out_. But he knows he can't, unless he uses his magic, but he must be a fool to use magic in front of the King. It would mean his death. He has no other way than to just command to the King's wishes, even though he is absolutely repulsed by the mere thought alone.

Uther moves the thick duvet to the side and Merlin tries to shield his nakedness by closing his legs together, but Uther stops him by putting a gently hand on his knee. "That won't do." The King's rough voice says and Merlin swallows loudly.

Suddenly his eyes fly open when he feels the King's hand caress his thigh and travels upwards over his stomach and grazing a nipple, making him hiss. Uther merely smirks at him before he moves his hand up to his neck.

"Months you've let me suffer, Merlin." The husky voice tells him and Merlin dares to look at him with a questionable gaze. "Months I was abbreviated from sleep just because you filled up my mind. Have you any idea what you've done to me Merlin?"

Merlin doesn't dare to answer.

"I've seen you, you know. With my son."

Merlin's breath hitches... he-he couldn't have known.

"I've seen you with my son and  _know_  you've given  _him_  the satisfaction that _I_  wanted." Uther's voice turns a little more rougher, darker. “But you see Merlin," the King’s hand slides down from the long white neck to his cock. "Arthur's not here and now you're all mine." He slowly begins to move his hand up and down on Merlin's cock and he whimpers by the unwanted pleasure.

Uther moves away to put two bottles down and uncorks them both before holding one of them against Merlin's lips. Merlin recognizes the purple potion in it and he refuses to drink it. He knows it's a potion to make people drowsy and the last thing he wants is him being unaware of his surroundings.

But even he doesn't have the strength to fight Uther's hand when he’s squeezing his cheeks so his mouth opens. As soon as his lips part the King pours the tincture in and the effect is almost immediately. Merlin turns his head away as soon as the King lets him go, his eyes are already sliding a little bit closer and his arms begin to sag in their hold. He hates the feeling, but there's nothing he can do.

"This is for your own good." Uther whispers in his ear and he closes his eyes again, trying to ignore everything Uther says. "I don't want to hurt you and this will make you more relaxed. It will make it less painful for you."

His hands are back on him again with one on his chest and one on his cock. "I will make you forget all about Arthur and make you only think of me. All you will think about is about satisfying me, about you screaming my name when I fuck you hard." Uther smiles widely as he feels Merlin's manhood react to his pleasuring.

Merlin whimpers, he hates how his body is betraying him. Hates how weak he feels, hates that he is too afraid to use his magic to escape from this. He just knows that he'll never make it out alive if he will and even if there is a slight possibility he will, then he can never return to Camelot. He will never be able to see Arthur again and that is just not an option and so he has no other choice than to lie still and hope that the night will be over soon enough.

He hears clothes being shed off and thrown carelessly on the floor. Next is the bed dipping and the King's body hovering right beside him, before moving himself between his legs.

Merlin tries to block the tears from forming, but it's a lost cause and he knows that. Suddenly he feels one hand on his hole and a startled gasp leaves his mouth.

"Sh, sh, sh." Uther soothes. "I want you to enjoy this, as much as I will." He ends with pushing one leather clad finger gently in. Merlin's eyes fly open at that. The burn is too much and he just wants it to  _stop_.

"So tight." The King murmurs, slowly setting pace with his finger. Merlin unable to stop the tears and starts to softly gasp for air.

The King wipes away the tears. "No, no, no. That won't do my love. Let me make amends." He leans forward, pressing his lips against the closed mouth of his new lover and pushing a second finger next to the other. He revels in the gasps that Merlin let out and he sits back again. Just looking at the beautiful boy beneath him. He sees that milky white skin that he had fantasized so much about the past months, and then there are those deep blue eyes that got him mesmerized with the boy in the first place. Those piercing blue eyes he first began to notice on the feast of Arthur's birthday.

Slowly he begins to move his fingers, scissoring the boy's hole enough so he can put a third one in. His free hand starts fondling the boy's balls and length again, now at the same speed as his other hand and a smirk of victory plays on his lips when he sees that the boy is beginning to harden more from his touch.

He bends forwards again, biting in the crook of his new lover's neck. He knows for certain that it will leave a mark. Merlin screams and Uther licks his lip. "That's right my love. Cry out for me."

Uther let go of Merlin's cock and moves his other hand away and grabs the second vial instead, coating his own cock liberally. Merlin knows what's going to happen now and he looks away again, not wanting to see anything of it. He feels his legs pushed out and a sob leaves his mouth as he feels the King push against his hole. He tries to clench it close, but it seems to only spur Uther on and he pushes harder until he's finally in.

"P-please, stop." Merlin mumbles, but he knows it falls on deaf ears. He feels Uther pushing further and further in until he finally bottoms out and he breathes a content sigh.

"So perfect."

Merlin feels the King move inside him and panting his name and it makes him cry even more. He doesn't want this, he never wanted this. If only Arthur was there to get him out of here.

He feels the King going harder and more vigorous with each and every thrust and Merlin gasps when the King goes just  _there._

"I'm close." The King pants in between thrusts and Merlin bites his lower lip hard, almost making it bleed. He tries his best to block out any more cries coming from him, but it's useless.

Three more hard thrusts and the King spill with a cry of Merlin's name inside him. Panting heavily he pulls out and falls next to his new lover and pulls him close. The King's strong arm lays possessively over Merlin's chest and he kisses his temple. "That was amazing, love." He said, his voice hoarse and snakes his free arm between his legs, "Now it's your turn." Uther whispers in Merlin's ear and begins stroking Merlin's length.

"Come for me, love."

Merlin doesn't know what makes him more sickening. The King touching him or the pet name he has for him. But as the strokes get faster and Merlin feels relief build inside him he knows there's nothing he can do than to just let it happen. Soon, white stripes of cum are covering the King's hand.

"That's it my love, give me everything." He starts to kiss Merlin's shoulder, then gently nibbling and biting at the neck until he's satisfied that he got everything Merlin had to give him. After wiping his hand off on a nearby cloth he turns Merlin on his side, ignoring the whimper Merlin lets out as his arms are twisted in an uncomfortable position.

"Sleep my love." Uther kisses his hair and caresses his chest with feather light touches. "Tomorrow's a big day for us. As of tomorrow you'll be my consort.”

Merlin fights for breath at what the King just told him and he wants to call out but his voice seems lost.

"You make me happy Merlin." He says, kissing his hair once more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewritten some parts of this story as Merlin having Magic. I first left it up to the readers whether or not Merlin would have it, but now he definitely has.


	2. Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther thinks back on how Merlin caught his interest in the first place and the binding ceremony takes place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: non-con, possessive Uther, blackmailing

Uther wakes from a satisfying sleep the following morning. The sunlight streams in through the window and welcomes him to another morning, and how beautiful it was. Grey eyes trail over the beautiful sleeping form next to him. Merlin was lying on his right side and was absolutely breath taking in his naked glory, Uther just can't resist to let his hand ghost over every curve of the boy's body and over every spot on his skin that was so openly displayed in front of him. That alabaster skin in stark contrast of hair as dark as night resting on the top of his head; lips as red as the sweetest berry and eyelashes so long and dark resting on those rosy coloured cheeks. Yes, it was be absolutely bliss to wake up at that sight and he knows that from that morning he's going to see it.

His eyes catch sight of the still bound hands and he reasons that it may have been a bit too cruel with those. But he just _had_ to do it to satisfy his mind, he knows that Merlin would rather stay with Arthur than with him, but that was something that he couldn't let happen! Merlin is his and his alone and no one else was going to take him away ever again.

He knew what had been going on in his son's bedroom for the past months, and just thinking about it makes his jealousy rears its ugly head.

He once caught them in Arthur's chambers at night when he heard noises coming from within. There was just a small gap from where the door didn't entirely closed and the King couldn't help but peek in. He saw Merlin in Arthur's embrace and his son leaning forward to kiss him and pushing him gently towards the bed.

He wanted to interfere then, but he didn't since he thought that what Arthur did with Merlin was just a one-time thing and would blow over soon. Little did he know that the opposite was true and months went by.

He still wishes that he had done something about it that night. Because when the relationship between his son and Merlin only seemed to grow he became frustrated and he started to take servants into his room at night. Doing that, he tried to soothe the aching pain that he felt with every night that he wasn't with Merlin, and especially knowing where Merlin _would_ be.

Merlin had been in Arthur's service for more than three years, but he had started to _really_ notice Merlin at the celebration of Arthur's birth.

At first he tried to distract himself by choosing servants that resembled Merlin's features, but they just didn't do anything for him sexually and he left them close to being broken after he ravished them. Then after seven long, _long_ , months he couldn't hide the urge for Arthur's manservant any longer and last night he was at his breaking point and ordered some guards to get Merlin into his room and tie him up tightly. He knows now that that was wrong of him, but lust had taken over his senses.

Uther bends forward to press a kiss on Merlin's naked shoulder and start to remise about the time he noticed those sea blue eyes. It was at the celebration of Arthur's birth. For years he had always thought of Merlin as a complete incompetence boy and at times he began to wonder why he even agreed with Gaius to give his nephew a position in the royal household.

During the feast his goblet was empty of wine and he beckoned the serving boy forward to top it off. Somehow he was mesmerized by those slender fingers curled around the jug and images about how those fingers would feel around him were filling his mind.

At first, he thought he was completely out of his mind by thinking these insolence things and shook his head. Doing that he didn't realise that was also shaking his goblet too. The contents of the jug slipped past it and splattered onto the ground. He was only pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the serving boy gasp and his son telling Merlin what an idiot he was. Only then he saw that Merlin crouched down on the ground, dabbing the spilled wine with his neckerchief that he pulled off of his neck. Merlin looked up to him through those thick black eyelashes and at that moment Uther had sold his soul to the devil. Those piercing blue eyes looking up to him made his manhood twist with want and his blood racing through his veins.

Then there was the exposed swan like neck and then he was fantasizing how he wanted to bite and mark it as being his property. He really didn't know where these feelings were coming from. Never before had he such thoughts came to him.

The King had to leave the celebrations before he would do something that he would regret and quickly bid the guests a good night and excused himself. He all but ran to his chamber and slumped down on his bed. His mind kept feeding him imaged of the raven haired serving boy and he wanted it to stop.

He declared himself mad and managed to push thoughts of the boy away for two month after the incident, but by the time the third month rolled by his feelings for the boy started to fire up again. Summer had started and the heat was swirling fast through Camelot like an eagle chasing its prey.

One day he was just staring out of the window, looking down onto the grounds surrounding the castle when suddenly his eyes caught sight of the black haired boy. He was at the river and was taking off his shirt, splashing water all around his torso in a desperate attempt to get rid of the sweat that clung to him.

The sight was making the tight feeling of the King's stomach curl up like a lazy fire blown to life again. He brought his hand inside his breeches and cupped the already half-hard member as he continued to watch how Merlin was splashing water on his face and through his hair. It made the King's hand go faster and faster with each movement that Merlin made and soon enough he spilled all the cum inside his hand. He hadn't experienced such satisfying orgasm in years and the only thing he needed for that was Merlin.

Since that day he was inviting Arthur more evenings to come and dine with him as he knew that Merlin would be following his master around everywhere he went, and at these moments he could be in the same room as Merlin without causing too much suspicion.

In the fifth month there was the case of his personal manservant being sick and out of all the people Merlin was being the one who would help the King with getting ready in the mornings and bringing him his food. After just two day that Merlin helped him with his daily matters he got another servant to fulfil those duties and sent Merlin away. Being _so_ close to Merlin wasn't helping him and he almost lost control.

But now, seven months later, he finally had Merlin in his bed. It might not be with fully consent, he realises that now, but Uther knew that Merlin could develop love for him if he was just given the time, just like Ygraine once did.

His and Ygraine's marriage was arranged and love had nothing to do with it, but after spending time with each other their love bloomed and he was the happiest man alive. Until that awful day that she died in childbirth and all that she left behind was a void in his chest. But that void started to fill with Merlin's presence around him and he knew that Merlin was the one for him.

He even told Geoffrey of Monmouth yesterday that he was needed the following morning to perform a private binding ceremony. The man had raised an eyebrow at the request, but conceded no less. It was not like he could go against his King personal request. And thinking about that Uther knows that Geoffrey would be coming within the hour and so he needed to prepare him and Merlin for the ceremony.

He raised himself on releases the rope from his lover's wrist, which immediately fall down on the pillow with a small thud. Uther then snaked his arm towards the boy's manhood and cupped it in his hand. He watches Merlin as he began to softly stroke his cock and heard his love begin to mewl and moan by the physical contact. Uther smiled broadly when Merlin even jerked his hips forward, trying to grind hard against his hand.

Uther saw Merlin moving more and saw his eyes move beneath his eyelids and he knows Merlin was waking up. He doesn't stop his motions and even angled his hand to make better up and downward movements.

"Mmm… Arthur." Merlin moans and digs his head deeper in the pillow and continues to push his hips forward into the touch. But then the hand suddenly stops and Merlin slowly opens his eyes, which then widens when he sees who's next to him. Uther looks at him with dark eyes and his hands are on his arm and he's turned on his back. The King straddles him and he's trying to squirm away, but the King has him in a strong hold.

"M-my l-lord…"

The King narrows his eyes and brings his head closer to Merlin's. "Don't _ever_ say that name again. You're mine."

"No." Merlin says but it's barely above a whisper. He is still trying to get free out of the King's clutches when he remembers the night before.

' _From tomorrow on, you'll be my consort._ '

Merlin wants to cry and scream but he finds that he can't actually make a sound. His shock is preventing him from doing anything.

The King bends down and starts to suck, kiss and bite his neck, he grabs Merlin's hands in his own and pins them above his head on the pillow.

"Please." Merlin still tries, but the word is unheard. A single tear escapes the corner of Merlin's left eye and trickles slowly down his cheek and onto the pillow. How will he ever get out of here? His only hope now is that Arthur is awake already and senses that something's wrong when he's not there to bring him his breakfast.

But he knows that is a very long shot.

"Merlin, just give into your feelings, it'll make things so much easier for us." The King whispers.

Merlin begin to sob uncontrollably. The last thing he wants is to become consort to Uther. The King stood against everything that he was. If Uther would find out about his magic than he would end up on the pyre before the day was over.

There was a knock on the door and Merlin felt hope rising in him that it would be Arthur, but instead a handful of servants walked in, politely bowing towards their King and trying to ignore Merlin being pinned under him. They quickly set down the plates filled with food, a large wooden tub and some clothes, before moving out again.

Merlin hoped they would get to Arthur. But then again, what would Arthur think of it? What if he thought that this is what he wanted? No, he had to tell Arthur that he'd been forced, that he didn't had a choice.

His attention is brought back to Uther when he says. "Today you'll become my consort Merlin."

Merlin frantically shakes his head and his legs kick out, but he was in a great disadvantage.

"Yes Merlin. And if you don't, I'll kill Arthur."

Merlin stills and looks at the King in disbelieve. "No." Merlin breathes out. The King couldn't mean it. Arthur was his son and heir, without Arthur the whole of Camelot was doomed. The King surely wouldn't kill Arthur, he loved Arthur. No, merlin reasoned, he wouldn't do that.

The King could see the disbelief in Merlin's eyes and yes it would be a drastic measurement, but he would do absolutely anything to get Merlin for himself. Even if it means the death of his son. Truth be told is that he had stopped thinking about Arthur as his son for a while now. Ever since he found out that Arthur was becoming more and more involved with _his_ Merlin.

"Merlin, I'm going to do everything to get you for myself. You better not test me." The King warned in a low husky voice, making sure that Merlin knows that he means it.

Merlin falls silent for a moment, he was in shock and his mind went round and round. He figures that there were only two options; he either goes against the King but Arthur would then get killed and he still had to be with Uther. The second option was that he would agree with the King and by doing so sparing the life of his true love.

Both ways would mean for him that he still had to be with Uther, but only one of those two options would means that Arthur's life would be spared and that was all that Merlin cares for. He closes his eyes and sniffs softly. "Alright, I agree." Merlin finally breathes out and he could immediately feel the tight grip that Uther was holding his wrists in lessen and then he let them completely go.

The next things happened in a blur. The King insists they bathe together and afterwards he dresses him in the new clothes the servants brought in that morning. The fabric matched Arthur's and felt soft against his skin. The fit however was far more snug than he was used to and it made himself feel exposed.

Then Uther pulls him down on his lap and hand-feeds him some bread and cheeses. Merlin can't almost get a thing down his throat, his stomach is twisting and curling far too much and Uther had even the decency to _snigger_.

"I see you're just as excited as I am, but it won't be long now love."

Not even a minute after Uther had said it there's a knock and Geoffrey presenting himself. Uther's eyes light up and immediately stood up and opened the door for the man.

**~oOoOo~**

Arthur wakes up to a world of darkness. _Figures_ , he thinks, _Merlin is probably still sleeping._ He just shakes his head with a smile and gets out of bed. He can't get, let alone stay, angry at his bumbly idiot. The poor thing was probably exhausted from running after him and Gaius all days of the week. Arthur can give him a day off today, he has nothing special to do after all.

Pulling the first shirt he can find over his head, he makes his way out of his chambers and towards Gaius' room. He notices how _every_ servant was deliberately avoiding his gaze and Arthur slows his pace and looks around him, something was off. Very off.

In the distance he can make out Gwen's form. She was kneeling on the ground, cleaning the floor. But from where he stands it looks like she isn't paying attention to it, she was just automatically bringing the brush back and forth. Arthur goes to her and touches her shoulder and she jumps up.

"Sire!"

"Guinevere, what's wrong with everyone today?" Arthur asks and notices how Gwen keeps her gaze away from him.

He places both his hands on her shoulders and looks her deep in the eyes. "Please, tell me."

"I-I can't."

"Please!"

"It's Merlin." She chokes out, still able to keep her tears in but she is on the brink of letting them all out.

Arthur panicks. If something happened to Merlin, why wasn't he informed about it. "Please Guinevere, what has happened to Merlin?"

Gwen shakes her head. She already had said too much. The servants who brought the King his breakfast and other requirements, came back paled faced into the kitchen. They told the other servants what they had seen. Then some other servants provided that Geoffrey of Monmouth was being summoned into the King's royal chamber for that morning. It didn't take the servants long to put two and two together and felt horrible for their dear friend, but there was nothing they could do to help Merlin.

"Please Guinevere." Arthur tries again, and this time Gwen meets his gaze with teary eyes.

She bites he bottom lip a few time before she realizes that he needs to know and begins to tell him what she had heard this morning.

Arthur's shocked at what Gwen tells him. He just could _not_ believe it. His father would never do that to him. He wouldn't, right?

Okay he might have noticed his father's gazes towards Merlin, but Arthur thought nothing from it. Arthur had seen more than once how his father had been glancing towards servant, but thinking back to it he remembers how there was still something different in the way he looked towards Merlin.

He finally reasons that what Guinevere is telling him must be true and he begins to run as quick as his legs can carry him towards his father's chambers.

Two guards are standing at the door and when he's about to open the door he is stopped.

"Sorry, Your Highness. The King forbade anyone to enter."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm his son. Let me in."

"We can't." The other guard tells the Prince, but Arthur doesn't give up too easily. He starts to kick and fight the guards and manages to open the door. The guards put their hands up on his shoulders, trying to pull him back, but Arthur hardly feels them. He is too shocked about the sight in front of him. His lovers hands are tied together with his father's and Geoffrey standing before him.

Then the ultimate words are spoken. "You are now bound together."

Arthur stares a few more seconds at the bound hands before surging forward, freeing himself from the guards' grip.

"Arthur what is the meaning of this!" Uther yells, but his son doesn't seem to hear him. "Guards!" He shouts and three more guards enter the room and it takes all five of the guards to restrain the Prince.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouts as he's being grabbed by five guards and he sees Merlin crying.

"Take him away." Uther tells the guards. The he looks at Geoffrey and he's unlacing the binds and then moves out of the room. When his hands are free he embraces his new consort, kissing on him the hair. He doesn't say anything about the way Merlin is flinching away from him.

"Just stay here," Uther tells him. "I'll deal with this and then I'll be back."

"No please. Don't hurt him." Merlin cries.

"Don't you worry about that, Merlin." Uther pulls away, but before Merlin can follow him out of the room the door already closes and he can hear the click of the lock.

Merlin slams his hand against the closed door. "No! Let me out!" He kicks and slams the door a few more times, but when he figures out it's useless he lets himself slum down on the floor, head on his knees and his eyes are wet with new tears.

That's how Uther finds him some time later, and Merlin refuses to look at him. The King dismisses that though, he knows that Merlin will need time to adjust to his new place.

The King pours in some wine. "There's nothing you can do, Merlin. The sooner you adjust, the better it will be for both of us."


	3. Thinking Back

Merlin's hand rested on the large window in his and Uther's shared chambers, long slender fingers were caressing the glass as he watched his beloved Arthur training on the trainings field below. Merlin eyes stung with tears that he forbade to fall. It's been five weeks since he was bound to Uther and the threat he made about Arthur still stood. Arthur had experienced that first hand when Merlin went against Uther.

Uther had decided he wouldn't kill his son if Merlin continued to struggle against him, because he figured out that if he would kill Arthur, he wouldn't have any leverage left to let Merlin be with him. Instead Uther would order his own personal knights to take on Arthur extra hard during trainings, this way he could be discreet about it without the people knowing what was really going on. Merlin had seen with his own eyes how those knights had been beaten against him so rough with swords and maces that Arthur is still walking with a slight limp. Ever since that day, Merlin made up his mind and would comply with all the King's wishes, just to stop the beatings that Arthur received. And it did help, Arthur hadn't been beaten up when Merlin made the King happy. That would include sharing a bed together with the obsessed King and having intimate experiences with of which he still was disgusted about, every time it happened. Merlin would think he would be used to it by now, but only the opposite was true. He felt miserable in this life he was living now.

He had titles, responsibilities and the friends he first had when he was still a servant were now bowing to him and calling him 'Sire'. Except his personal manservant Jonathan, he's the only one with whom he can still have a normal conversation with. How he wished he could back to his simple life where he could come and go as he pleased.

Merlin was forbidden to have any contact with Arthur. But there were situation where they just had to be in the same room such as during formal feasts or council meetings, still the King would make sure that Merlin knew his place and made sure that if Merlin sought any kind of contact, that Arthur would pay for it. The King had still this unsettling feeling that his love would leave him and made sure that Merlin was with someone every time his love left to go somewhere, to great resistance of Merlin. Uther would have none of his pleas to let him go on his own.

A deep sigh escaped Merlin's throat. He thought back at the moment where Arthur burst in the room, just when Geoffrey of Monmouth had spoken out the blessing of the binding ceremony.

**FLASHBACK**

Arthur had stared at the bound hands for a few seconds before he surged forward, frantically tearing at the bindings to get them off. Uther was shouting at his son and Merlin was crying. He didn't want all of this, he just did this to protect Arthur. With tears trickling down his cheeks he tried to call on Arthur and get his attention, but Arthur didn't hear him.

Guards filled the room and a total of five guards were needed to get the struggling Prince away. Uther ordered them to get him to his room, he was under no circumstances to leave and he would be there shortly after. Geoffrey had at the same time untied the bindings and left the room, while Merlin crumbled down at the floor, head in his hands and sobbing for what might happen to Arthur now.

Uther had bent down, arms embracing the small form and kissing him on the hair, making Merlin flinch away from the touch. He told Merlin to stay in their chambers and he would be back soon, but Merlin was too afraid that Uther would kill Arthur and tried to get after Uther, only to be stopped by two gaurds. He screamed and kicked to let him go, until he heard the unmistakeable sound of a key turn in a lock. He was being locked up and he slid to the floor again, not caring that there were two guards in the room staring at him.

Merlin had dragged himself to one of the chairs and tried his best to get his tears under control, he had signed his life away with the ceremony and now it could be all for nothing. It was not ten minutes later before the doors opened and the King had returned. Merlin hadn't looked to him, afraid to hear the news. When he felt two hands on his shoulders and a warm breath on his neck he tensed and closed his eyes. The King yelled at the guards that they were to leave and no one was allowed in the room.

**END FLASHBACK**

Merlin didn't want to think back about what happened then, he felt absolutely disgusted when the King was done ravishing him of his clothes and started to kiss him. The only relievement he felt that day was when he learnt that Arthur was okay and the only thing the King did was giving Arthur some rules. The same as Merlin had gotten. Of course he didn't told his son what the consequences were if he were to break the rules, but Arthur figured them out soon enough.

Merlin continued to look down at the training grounds. Arthur was luckily training with one of his own knights and so Merlin shouldn't be worried that Arthur was getting hurt. His hand slid down the window and he wished he could see Arthur again in private, to kiss him, to hold him. It was just an impossible task.

Merlin's hand flew to his heart when the door slammed open and he turned around to face the person, frightened that it would be the King. Arthur would get hurt again if the King saw his consort standing in front of the window, watching Arthur.

Relieve flooded over him when he saw not the King, but his manservant in the door opening. He was breathing fast and his eyes were looking for Merlin. When he laid his eyes on his master and friend he quickly ran to him.

"Merlin… the King is coming."


	4. Want You

Merlin looked around panicking with his hands in his hair as his manservant closed the door and crossed the room to calm his master down. "No, no, no. He was supposed to be in council meetings the whole afternoon."

Gripping Merlin's arms tightly, Jonathan stilled him and looked him in the eye. "Merlin, there is no time for panicking. You'll have to do  _something_. If he finds you standing at the window…" The rest of the sentence remained unfinished, but Merlin knew what it meant. He nodded his head and took a moment to calm himself down.

"Right, yes. Sorry."

"No worries...  _sire_."

Merlin huffed a laugh but looked around the chamber. He needed something that would be convincing enough for Uther to believe he was spending the whole afternoon on. He thought about sitting at the desk and pretending to write something, but then the evidence that he hadn't wrote much was too clear. He looked around some more, while his manservant was staring at him with slightly risen eyebrows.

"Merlin…" Jonathan urged, knowing that Uther could be entering the room any second now.

"The book!" Merlin exclaimed, noticing a book on one of the cabinets in the room. He ran to it like his life depended on it, which was partially true. Grabbing it he quickly took a comfortable position at the table and threw the book open on a random page. He still wanted his manservant to be in the room and looked around again for something that Jonathan could do, but everything was clean and he bed made. He cursed under his breath, but smiled when Jonathan placed a goblet in front of him and he himself moved behind Merlin with a jug of water in his hand.

Merlin cursed again, the ring that he had to wear was still on his bedside table. It was a ring with the Pendragon seal and Uther had made him wear it as a sign of their 'love' and commitment.

"Jon, could you please get the ring. Hurry."

As the ring was handed over and his servant stood in place again, Merlin slipped it around his finger and took a casual position on the chair. Still one that would be considered regal, Uther hated it when he slouched. Not a moment too soon, or the doors of the room opened and indeed the King strode in.

With a flick of his hand he sent Merlin's servant away. Jon silently apologized to Merlin, and Merlin shrugged his shoulders only a little in response, his eyes telling his servant that he would be okay.

"Uther, I did not expect you back so soon. Have matters of court already been finished?" Merlin tried to say as casually as possible. Saying the King's first name felt still weird on his tongue, but that was also something Uther had told him to do.

Uther came closer and closer to the table, already discarded his long overcoat on the ground in the process and now placed his crown on the table. Merlin gulped deeply, having a pretty good idea of why the King was back so early. Even so, he tried to not let his uneased feeling show.

Uther brushed his thumb with a gentle touch that felt so unfamiliar against Merlin's cheek. Merlin closed his eyes and his breath hitched lightly as the King moved to stand behind him. His hands now place on Merlin's shoulders and sliding down his doublet and stroking the skin of his neck and down to his chest.

"I prorogued the remaining matters until tomorrow. I  _had_ to be with you." He whispered hoarsely into his consort's ear.

Merlin felt unstoppable shivers travelling all over his skin and needed to hold in a gasp when the King took his hands off his chest and pushing the chair he sat on back. Uther moved onto his knees in front of him and slowly slid his hands back and forth on Merlin's thighs. Merlin was startled and numbed by the feeling, he didn't dare to move.

Uther's hands moved just that bit higher with every back and forth motion and coming closer and closer to the target he sat his eyes on. Merlin couldn't hold control over his breathing as it started to quicken and his cock started twitching when Uther brushed his thumbs over the still clothed cock. He didn't wanted it to happen, but it was just his body reacting to the touch.

He saw Uther smirk and looking up to him from under his eyelashes. Uther now palmed his whole hand against Merlin's cock with Merlin having to grip the armrests in a desperate attempt to get his mind off of what was about to happen. His knuckles turned white from the grip and his cock started to react more and more to the touch. A slight whimper escaped Merlin's mouth and Uther leaned forward. Capturing Merlin's mouth with his own and sucking on the verge of desperation on his lower lip.

Merlin could feel his bones crush against the wooden surface and clenched his eyes even tighter, while trying to relax his mouth as best as he could. It made little difference and Merlin knew this was only the start.

Uther rose halfway and supported his body by placing his hands behind his consort's on the armrests, he leaned forward attacking Merlin's swollen lips again and softly caressing the skin of Merlin's hand with the tips of his thumbs. Merlin knew better than deny the King anything and he could already feel the man tensing with angriness for not kissing back.

At these moments he just had to turn a mental switch and do what the King wanted, it helped just a little bit to imagine that he was kissing Arthur, until Uther would become possessive again by kissing him harder or anything worse and Merlin would be brought out of his imagination and back to reality where he was in the very presence of the King again.

Uther broke free from the everlasting kiss, gripping Merlin's hands to pull him up from the chair. He hefted the hand where Merlin's ring was prominent and a smile graced his lips, kissing it just to remind him that he was  _his_  possession before tugging Merlin towards the bed.

He didn't immediately laid Merlin down, no instead Merlin stood just inches away from it and Uther was walking behind him. Leaving feather light touches on Merlin's hips and back and letting his hands slowly slide to the front to unclasp the few buttons that held Merlin's doublet together. He continued touching and let his hands slide up along his spine until he reached the long swan like neck and his hands just touched the skin at the collar before he gripped Merlin's collar tightly and tugging it in one swift movement down, letting the doublet fall off the thin shoulders and leaving Merlin naked from the waist up.

The cold air hit Merlin hard and he started to shiver just a little bit. Uther's warm calloused hands were back at his neck again, his warm breath penetrating the skin on his shoulder as Uther pressed light kisses from one shoulder blade to the other. His hands moving from the neck down to Merlin's hips and trailing to the front to start unlacing the butter soft leather pants that Merlin wore.

"Always so tense." Uther whispered, a slight chuckle could be heard. "Relax my love." Uther pressed more kisses onto Merlin's back and fumbled with the laces until they were completely untied and the only thing that held his breeches up were his prominent hips.

Merlin inhaled deeply, he knew it could go two ways now. He'd either take or be taken, it all depended on what Uther wanted, but usually the King would take him. He shuddered with both ideas but he would do practically anything to not let Uther enter him.

But his breeches already fell on the ground with just one light tug from the King and he nudged Merlin to get onto the bed.

Merlin kept saying to himself that he does this for Arthur, for Arthur's safety. That was the most important thing for him– that was the only thing that kept him sane enough to remember to  _relax_. With hesitant steps he edged closer to the bed and in the process he could hear the rustling and dropping from the King's clothes behind him.

 _Arthur's safe, Arthur's safe, Arthur's safe._  It was the mantra he kept into mind these last weeks, he couldn't obviously saying them out loud.

A drawer opening and closing brought him back from his thoughts and to his surprise he already found himself onto his back, it's been happening so often that it felt like going on autopilot for him. He'd rather lie on his front so he didn't have to see the King while he was 'pleasuring' him, but the King had other ideas and wanted to see every facial expression while he entered his consort. Wanting to have a good look at the long cock that would be standing up for him.

The bed dipped and Merlin knew it wouldn't be long now, he willed himself to relax. He could still recall the times he struggled against Uther and it hurt far worse when the King tried and succeeded in pushing his cock in without letting Merlin adjust to it. It felt like he was being torn apart and he couldn't do anything to stop it. Uther only was more gentle when he didn't struggle and when he was relaxed.

It took him every piece of willpower to give himself willingly to this man that kept him captive in this gilded cage, but it was the only way. All the other options were excluded. He needed to keep the King satisfied if he wanted his true love Arthur to live.

The King now hovered over him, one hand pressed onto the mattress at his far shoulder and it was a clear sign of possession. Merlin tried not to tense, he really tried, but those cold grey eyes looking over him like he was a piece of meat were making him queasy and uncomfortable.

"How beautiful you are and you're all mine." Soft touches traced patterns over his stomach.

Uther sat straighter, Merlin could see the clear arousal the King had as he uncorked the small bottle with a think ointment and let some drip onto his palm before placing it back onto the bedside table for easy access.

"My love." Uther breathed, sitting in between Merlin's parted legs and pushing one finger in and enjoying it when he saw his consort arch his back at the stinging feeling. Uther bend over, grazing his tongue over one of Merlin's sensitive nipples and pinching the other one with his free hand. He had learnt over the course of the last five weeks that Merlin was having some sensitive nipples and he loved abusing them, just to hear those whimpers coming from his consort.

He didn't have to wait long for the first whimper and added a second finger, making Merlin not only whimper but also brought out some of those lovely gasps combined with sobs. It was music to his ears and Uther returned on saying small nothings, before adding a third at where Merlin always started to take in shuddering breaths.

"You're doing so well my love." He pecked a kiss on Merlin's hipbone and curled his fingers to find the bundle of nerves that would make Merlin arch up even more and making his cock drip drops of pre-come. "Always wanting to please me, always ready. You're so good."

Uther removed his fingers and Merlin could sink relaxed into the mattress, even if he knew that it would be just for a few seconds. He could already feel the blunt cockhead lining up at his entrance and his hole felt already so open by the fingers. He took in a deep breath as Uther pushed in inch for inch, making sure his lover was adjusted enough before moving in further.

"So wonderful, so beautiful. We slide together like we're made for each other. One is not complete without the other." He bent down to press kisses onto his torso, starting at the belly button and making his way up to the collarbone and sucking and nipping on each piece of skin his mouth passed, leaving bruises behind on each piece of stark white skin.

Merlin didn't even hear the words that were spoken to him, he concentrated on Arthur. Recalling memories of when the two of them spent the night together, both wanting the other to be comfortable, to be ready. Not like this where it's forced. It was the only thing that could help him getting through this.

He felt how Uther started moving, starting off slow but he was an impatient man that didn't like to wait and the thrust became more desperate, quicker, harder. It was becoming already such a familiar feeling, but still so unwanted. Merlin was torn, how could he let himself relax and let him being taken advantage off, but sometimes when the King hit that sensitive spot inside him, he could even enjoy himself. Even if it would be just mere seconds before he remembered who did it to him.

A warm hand wrapped around his own length and Merlin's eyes shot down for a second to see the King's hand was firmly gripping and tugging and Merlin fisted the sheets, arching his back once more and letting out small pants and moans as the thrusting and tugging were finding a similar pace.

Uther continued rocking his hips and never needed long to cum and Merlin knew he was almost at his high when the King gripped his hip with his free hand more tightly and covering the old bruises with new ones. Sounds of flesh slapped against flesh was echoing through the room and the King panted harshly. Telling Merlin how beautiful he was, how lucky he should be to be the consort of the King.

Merlin ignored all those things, concentrating on his own orgasm and wanting the King to be out of him sooner rather than later and so he clenched hard around the rigid member that was so clearly invading him. It was usually enough to tip him over the edge and Merlin  _almost_  felt victorious when the King stilled his movements and spurting his seed into the cleft of his consort.

The King remained making up and downward movements with his hands as he rode out his orgasm, not pulling out before Merlin would cum. The sheets were crumbled beneath Merlin's grips and the last thought of Arthur kissing him brought himself over the edge with a shout and hot streams of white stripes came out of his sensitive cock. The King pulled out and brought his mouth over the head of his lover's cock, lapping everything up and licking his lips when he achieved what he wanted, kissing Merlin once again to let him taste himself on his tongue.

Merlin knew Uther liked schedules and in their so called sex life it was no difference. There were steps to follow and Uther never faltered from them. It was almost like a clear map and Merlin knew that the ordeal was nearly over, still trying to kiss back as convincing as possible.

Uther broke free to take in the much needed air and let himself fall next to his consort in exhaustion, needing a few moments to recover and to get his breathing under control. Uther always kept physical contact with his lover, usually by tracing patters over his consort's stomach or intertwining their fingers. Uther rolled onto his side, his head supported by his arm and indeed settled on brushing his fingers over the flat stomach. Merlin could just yet refrain from eye rolling.

Bending forward, Uther pressed more kisses onto his arm up to his shoulder and nibbling his earlobe. "Gaius is expecting you love. I'll send someone to get your servant."

Merlin could only nod, he couldn't go against the King in this matter. The King had demanded Merlin to go to Gaius every week, or if he felt the need for it, he would be sending Merlin more days in the week. His weekly trips to his old mentor were  _awkward_  at times, when the older man had to examine him to see if he was still healthy and no illnesses were present in the King's lovable consort, he also had to do some internal test and those moments were the ones that Merlin dreaded the most.

But he was glad that he could leave the chambers for once and he had a chance to catch up with the man he looked up to. If he was really lucky, he'd also catch Gwen there, helping Gaius. She had sort of taken his place in tending to the ill since he had other  _commitments_. He felt really awful he couldn't help his mentor anymore. But Uther had forbidden it, he didn't want his consort come to close to people,  _commoners_  –even if he himself was one- and risk the chance that he would fall ill himself.

Merlin could only sigh and concede and saw that Uther was already dressing himself. Merlin wanted to tell that he could dress himself, but many discussions had resulted in Uther telling him that he was his consort and he didn't want him to do menial things.

Merlin thought that Uther was being quite the hypocrite since  _he_  dressed himself.

Opening the door, Uther spoke to the guard to fetch  _Lord_  Merlin's manservant and Sir Connor. Merlin's face fell. He didn't exactly hate Sir Connor because the knight was very loyal and friendly, but he was always looking at him in a very intimidating way that was making him squirm uneasily. If he would say one word to Uther about it, he was sure of it that Sir Connor would be stripped off his title and then he would be lucky. In the worst case Uther would have him flogged for even  _looking_  at his consort.

Yes, Merlin learnt first-hand  _how_  possessive his forced marital partner was. There was Sir Richard not yet three weeks ago. Sir Richard had the task of escorting Merlin through the castle, but suddenly backed Merlin up against the wall, wanting to kiss him, just as Uther rounded the corner and he was caught in the action. At that moment, Merlin was actually sort of happy Uther was there. He tore the Knight from him and ordered the guards to get him out of his sight.

Merlin never saw Sir Richard after that.

Merlin sat upright in the large four-poster bed now. Knees drawn up to conceal at least a bit of his nakedness and to shield himself from the cold.

Uther wrapped his arms around the small form and kissed him on the hair, softly threading his fingers in the hair at the back of his neck. "I knew you would get used to it soon my love." He kissed again, now on his temple. "Soon, you'll be begging me for it. And I will give it to you."

Uther spoke with softness and Merlin felt shivers traveling through his spine. The softness made him sick and he wanted it to stop and hoping that the King would just stop touching him for one second. The words started to truly sink in and Merlin's head shot up, only to look straight into those grey eyes he was avoiding this whole time. He would  _never_ beg for it.

A knock swirled through the room and the guard presented that the manservant was present.

Uther cupped his consort's head in both his hands. "I have other matters to attend too. But dine with me tonight."

"Okay." Merlin said low, barely a whisper. It was the first thing he said this whole time he'd been with Uther and the said man smiled, bending forward for one last chaste kiss before swiftly moving out the room. As he opened the door and saw the manservant bowing he said, "You have your orders boy."

"Y-yes my lord." Jonathan answered quickly, bowing once more as the King passed him.

When Jon entered the room and closed the door behind him. He turned to the bed, only to find the same image he always saw when he entered the room after the King had his way. Merlin hugging a pillow, his head pressed tightly into it and his shoulders shaking with the tears he let out.

Merlin always tried to stay strong when he was in Uther's present, but Jon knew better and tried his best to comfort Merlin and getting him washed and dressed so he wouldn't feel so dirty and exposed.

"I'm sorry." Merlin said to his servant when he was fully dressed again.

"Merlin." Jon sighed. "You know I don't mind it, hell you have every right too!" Merlin winced, partly because he knew how angry and inflated Jon could react at times when talking about the  _deeds_  the King did, that he had no right to use Merlin like that.

"You know I don't have a choice. Not while…" He started to lower his voice to say the name. " _Arthur's_  life is at stake."

Jon had already opened his mouth to reply, but a second knock on the door could be heard and the knight presenting himself. Merlin inhaled deeply and bid him to enter. Jon had taken a respective distance between himself and Merlin and stood hands clasped in front of him and head slightly bowed behind Merlin.

The knight entered and bowed. "Sire, I've been instructed to escort you to the physician's chambers."


	5. Feeling Guilty

Merlin walked through the castle's hallways, the people were bowing, servants scattering about to make way for him and knights giving him gently nods. Sir Connor was walking far too close for his own liking but he couldn't do much about that, Uther had ordered to let nothing happen to his consort and that's was exactly why the position the knight was so close to him. His servant trailed a bit behind them, just in case Merlin needed something. Merlin was just glad he was there, even if Jon was a servant, he was also the only one who made him feel safest. Not one knight gave him that feeling, except for Arthur of course, but he was just out of the question.

They only needed to cross the courtyard now to enter the little stairwell that would lead up to the Court Physician's quarters and the moment would finally be there that people would be threatening him like Merlin and not as consort of the King. At least that was the positive thing of this whole meeting with the physician.

At the begin of the stairwell, Merlin stopped with one foot on the first step and turned around to face the knight. "Sir Connor, tell the King that I have arrived safely at the physician's chambers. I will send for a knight once my visit is finished."

The knight stood straight and eyed him rather seductively before he himself bowed and muttered, "As you wish Sire."

Merlin waited until the knight was out of hearing distance before he let out a deep sigh, Jonathan edged closer. "Are you okay?"

Merlin nodded. "Yes, it's nothing." Merlin answered, starting to walk up the stairs.

The servant moved a bit jitterish next to him, opening and closing his mouth multiple times. He clearly had something on his mind. Merlin seemed to catch on it and stopped halfway the stairs. "Something I should know Jon?"

"Oh!" Jon answered, his cheeks catching on a red colour of being caught. He bit his lower lip and looked at the white stones of the wall instead of making eye contact with merlin.

"You know you can tell me everything."

"It's not that…" Jonathan began speaking. "If I may be so bold… I was just wondering why you're visiting Gaius every week. Every week a knight escorts you to here and I just trail behind, waiting until you walked back through that door. You're not ill I hope, are you ill Merlin?" Jonathan shifted his eyes from the wall to look at Merlin's face now. Merlin stared at him, some emotions flittering through his eyes, but he didn't comment at first. Just stared until the uncomfortable silence between them became too much and he started to shake his head.

"No… well that's kind of the point of coming here. The Ki- … Uther wants Gaius to check me to see if I'm healthy. I don't get it either why it has to be so often, but you know how he is, I cannot go against something that Uther wants."

Merlin started walking up the few steps that were left, continuing to talk to his servant. "Well, at least it gives me an opportunity to see Gaius again, or Gwen, you know her right?" He glanced to the side to see his servant nod and a blush starting to spread over his features again and it made Merlin stop. "Oh, you  _know_  her." He added with a wink.

"What! No… no, it's not like that." Jon said, stammering. "It's just that Gwen is just so lovely and I could never have a chance with her."

Merlin grabbed Jonathan by the shoulder and resumed walking upstairs, starting to shake him at the shoulder. "You have  _every_  chance. Shall I introduce you to her? I'm after all one of her best friends, maybe I can even set you two up for a date, huh what do you think?"

They reached the top of the staircase, both laughing as Merlin knocked quickly on the door before he entered with his servant trailing behind him, almost colliding into him when Merlin suddenly stopped track.

"Arthur..." Merlin breathed out, looking to the man in front of him, perched up on the little cot that was placed in the middle of the room. Gaius hovered by him with a piece of linen in his hand and his robe swirling in every direction with his movements.

"Arthur!" Merlin nearly cried out and started to run fast to the cot, while his servant rushed to the door to peek out of it and confirming that no one was nearby to overhear what was happening here. He closed the door and remained there, just watching with a little smile on his lips, how the Prince and Merlin were holding each other in a tight embrace. Gaius quickly moved to the servant's side to tell him to  _not_  tell anything about this to the King. It wouldn't bode well for either Merlin or Arthur. Jonathan nodded his head, swearing to keep it a secret.

Merlin sniffed as he pulled back and cradled Arthur's head between his hands and resting his forehead against Arthur's for just a few moments, breathing in his scent and not believing that he's actually here within this room. Arthur stroked his hands up and down Merlin's back in a way to calm him down.

"Hey, hey calm down." Arthur whispered in Merlin's ear when he started to sob. "It's okay, I'm here… shh shhh." Arthur pulled Merlin back to see tears staining his lover's cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumb as Merlin took some last shuddering breaths. "Yes, good, deep breaths now." Arthur continued to whisper in Merlin's ear.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" Merlin murmured over and over again gripping Arthur tightly at his shoulders, his fingers grazing over the cold metal of Arthur's armour. Arthur frowned deeply, tilting Merlin's head up with his hand. He looked in those deep blue eyes that have been so hard to ignore these last weeks. "What are you talking about Merlin? Why are you apologizing?"

Merlin released one hand from his lover's shoulder to put onto his brow, starting to rub it he started to move his head from left to right. "It's all my fault…"

"Merlin, what is?"

Merlin stopped all his movements to look Arthur in the eye. "You! Being hurt."

"Merlin, I'm fine." Arthur started speaking, putting a soft hand against Merlin's cheek and giving him a little smile. "Don't beat yourself up over this. This is  _not_  your fault, none of this is. If we should blame someone it's my  _father_." He spat at saying the name. Merlin flinched by the way Arthur said it.

Arthur softly started to speak again, with a heavy heart he asked what has been going around his head ever since he barged into his father's chamber at the end of the binding ceremony. "Is he… is he treating you well?"

Merlin lowered his gaze, not speaking for a few seconds. "I-I guess, well he gives me enough to eat and clothes to wear, but he's possessive and he-he's manipulative…" Merlin sucked in a shuddering breath when he thinks about all the times he threatened to do something to Arthur when he wouldn't agree to have sex with him.

"Hey, it's okay." Arthur said, putting an hand on Merlin's upper arm. "But what do you mean with manipulative?"

Merlin frantically shook his head, not wanting to talk about it.

"Is he… forcing you?" Arthur asked with his stomach churning once he saw Merlin slowly nodding his head and gripped Merlin in a tight embrace to avoid himself of getting up and storming off to his father's chambers and running his sword through his body.

"Merlin, I'm going to get you out of this. Even if it's the last thing I'll do."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment?


	6. Too Much

Merlin sipped out of the cup of water that Gaius planted in front of him. Arthur sat next to him at the table while Gaius and Jonathan opposite to him. The shock of suddenly seeing Arthur in private was slowly dying down with him and he started to relax.

Arthur had intertwined his fingers with Merlin's and kept both hands under the table and squeezed it every so often. He could hardly believe it himself, that he was truly alone with Merlin, well kind of alone but he knew he could trust Gaius to not tell anyone and after some convincing on Merlin's part, he could also trust Merlin's servant Jonathan.

"Seriously, can you all please stop staring? Emotional breakdown is over, I'm fine." Merlin muttered over the rim of his cup, eyeing Arthur, his old mentor and his servant. They watched him so intensely that they didn't even notice that they  _were_  staring and all came out of their intense daze, spluttering and coughing to cover their slip and murmuring their sorry.

Merlin shrugged. "It's okay." He said and continued sipping his drink until he noticed Arthur looking at Gaius with some serious look on his face. Flicking his eyes towards his old mentor he saw one similar look on his features. Merlin lowered his cup, placing it down on the table a bit too hard that caused Gaius and Arthur to jump up slightly.

"Okay what was that look about?"

Arthur turned from his place on the bench to face Merlin. He eyed Gaius for a second who gave him a confirming nod before he looked into Merlin's eyes, those beautiful blue oh so blue eyes who were now staring back at him with confusion flickering through them.

"Gaius and I… we've been…"

Merlin rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Oh come on Arthur, spit it out."

"We've been looking for a way to get you out of the marriage."

Merlin perched up in anticipation at hearing those words. "And, did you found a way?!" He couldn't help himself to let a smile appear on his lips.

"Well, sort off."

"Well what is it! I will do anything,  _anything_  to not be with that man again. I know it's your father, but Arthur I can't take it anymore." He shook his head, eyes tearing up for the second time. "I can't take it…"

Arthur got closer and wrapped his arms around Merlin. "Shhh, it's gonna be okay. Gaius please explain." He watched the older man shift onto his seat, fiddling with his robe.

He stopped and raised his gaze to meet Merlin's. "Uther won't let you go, we've found out that much. He's very possessive and so with just getting you out of the city won't help because he'll be sending out knights and guards alike until you've been found again. The only thing that will make you part yourself from Uther is… well you have to die.

Merlin got out of Arthur's grip and fiercely stood up slamming his hands on the table. "I have to do  _what_!"

**~oOoOo~**

Gaius coughed, clearing his throat and standing up to get a few vials with transparent liquids. When he came back to the table again he placed them in front of Merlin who was still standing very much wide eyed at the table, eyeing the man to see if he completely lost his mind. "Gaius, how much I hate being with him, I don't have the desire to die. I'd rather be on the run for the rest of my life if that is what it will take."

"Merlin, let him explain." Arthur said, tugging on Merlin's sleeve to get him down again. Jonathan sat silently at his place, not believing that the physician, the man who is supposed to save people's lives, just suggested that Merlin should kill himself, it was just a preposterous idea!

"Merlin when I said death I meant more than the appearance of death." At seeing his former ward's eyes narrow he continued. "We can't immediately put that to plan though, it'll become far too suspicious for Uther. We first have to make it look like you're becoming sick."

"I don't get it." Merlin replied to the vague explanation Gaius gave to him.

Gaius pointed to two vials in front of him, they all were almost transparent only one of the two had a yellow type of glow could in it, but you could only see it if you would focus really well on it. "This are magical."

As soon as Gaius said it, Merlin felt his eyes almost fall out of his sockets and he nervously turned to Arthur. He couldn't be agreeing on using magic, he would betray his kingdom! But as he watched Arthur's features, it hadn't changed in something hard. He actually smiled!

"Merlin, I'm sure this must come as a surprise, but I never truly agreed with my father's hate against magic. Of course this is different to the people who abuse their magic and use it for dark practicing, only then I agree with the law that those sorcerers must die. Listen to Gaius on what the potions do."

Gaius held up one of the clear vials. "If you put this vial into your drink it gradually will make you look more and more sick in the course of just two days. It, however, doesn't actually make you sick, you just appear to be sick. You yourself will feel like any other day, but you'll just have to act like you're sick by looking, well almost lifeless, to make it look genuine."

He picked up the other potion, the one with the yellow glow. "This potion will conceal your movements. It won't paralyze you, you can still move, it will just not be shown to the person you're with. This potion will help to convince Uther you're truly death, because he can't see your chest moving up and down when you're breathing. Of course, just like with the other potion, there will have to be some acting from your part to truly make it convincing"

Merlin frowned, deep. Eyeing the potions as well as the people around the table with an unsettling feeling. "Okay, well say that I'm,  _theoretically_   _speaking_ , agree with this. What will I need to do to reverse the effects? I mean I can't live the rest of my life looking sick or death?!"

Gaius cleared his throat, and shrugged like it was something he would say every day. "The second potion will lift up the first potion where you are looking sick. It will take about a day and the second potion on which you will appear to be death can be lifted up with just simple water."

"But that leaves one last, not totally unimportant thing. How will I get out of Camelot? What if Uther decides to burn me!"

Gaius shook his head. "He won't do that. You're royalty now, so you'll be displayed in the Great Hall in privacy and then brought into the tomb. I'll be the one doing that after Uther leaves when he had time to mourn. When we're alone, I'll give you some water and the effect is almost instantly."

Arthur continued Gaius' explanation. "In the tomb is a secret passage that will lead directly to the outer wall where I will be waiting for you with a horse of your own in the woods and from there we will go to your mother, you'll be safe there." Arthur answered, concluding their so called master plan. "I will leave the day after you have taken the first potion for a supposedly hunting trip. My father will probably not even notice that I'm gone and if he will, he will blame my leaving on you being sick. He won't suspect that I'm involved in any way."

"I don't know, it all sounds a bit dubious to me. And going to my mother isn't an option. The whole reason I came to Camelot was because my mother didn't had enough money to provide the essentials we needed to live."

Arthur gripped both of Merlin's hands. "It's the only way. Gaius and I have been spending weeks in trying to find any other way to get you out of this marriage and out of my father's life, but there is none than this. You don't know my father as long as I or Gaius have. He won't give up on his possessions. He might consider you as a husband, but he also sees you as his possession. He won't let go of something before he sees something is truly gone." He inhaled deeply. "And you don't have to worry about money, I will give you everything you need to live comfortable. You and your mother. I will come and visit as often as I can."

Merlin stood up, hands into his hair and pacing in front of the table. He sighed audibly. "I-I can't think right now. I need time." He stopped pacing and faced Arthur. "It's not that I don't want to be with you, because there is nothing else in the world than that, but if this fails I might  _never_  see you again. It's too much of a risk."

He turned his head to his servant. "Please find a knight or even guard for all I care. I have been away too long." Jonathon nodded and disappeared out of the door to fulfil his task. Merlin sat down on the cot, his head low and resting on his hands. Arthur went to sit next to him and placed his arms around Merlin, letting his head rest on Merlin's shoulder.

"There is nothing more than that I want to be with you. Just think about it for a few days and let Gaius know your decision. Just know that I cannot stand it to see you so miserable." He grabbed Merlin's chin between his hands and guided it upwards. "I want to spend my life with you, and when I'm King I hope you'll still be at my side." He leaned forward to give a kiss on those lips he missed kissing, missed the feeling of intimacy, he just missed Merlin. The kiss was interrupted by a loud knock on the door, with Jonathan loudly commenting that he found Sir Connor to escort Lord Merlin.

It was far louder than was really necessary, but that way Arthur knew he needed to get out of the line of sight when Merlin would open the door. Merlin bent forward for one last chaste kiss before standing up with a heavy sigh and slowly trudging towards the door. He gave Gaius one nod, while muttering, "I will think about it."

**~oOoOo~**

The whole meeting felt like a daze to him, he couldn't concentrate as he walked back to his chamber. The knight still presently close to him, but he hardly even noticed him. He went on automatic as he walked, not even noticing that he already passed some hallways.

He kept replaying the consideration in his mind about whether or not take the risk and get out of this, but it could mean that Arthur's life would be taken if it would all fail. He was feeling light headed and hot thinking about it all, he's was thinking this over way too much but he couldn't help it, and now it all became too much for him.

Like only seconds had passed by he was suddenly brought back to the present when he was being shaken at his shoulder and only now he realised he was on the ground. He had no idea how he came down here.

"Sire! Sire are you not well?" Sir Connor was on eyelevel, touching his shoulder and face. Something that would be considered highly inappropriate to be done but Merlin was far too busy figuring out how he ended up on the floor. And if it's just his luck, the King rounded the corner with a few of his council men, talking about some matters of the court.

"Yes, Lord Williams will get his answer… by tomorrow." Uther trailed off when he turned his head to look in front of him and saw his husband lying on the floor and a knight hovering over him. "… Merlin." He breathed out.

"Leave him." He sneered to the knight as he fell down onto his knees next to Merlin who was breathing heavily. He started to run a soft hand over Merlin's face and shuffling in position to lift him up.

**~oOoOo~**

Gaius finally wrapped the linen he's been holding since Merlin arrived, around the foot on which Arthur limped on before they were brutally interrupted by Jonathan who slammed the door open, panting as he held the table for support. He took three large gulps of air and looked for the physician. "Merlin… he just lost consciousness. I was sent to get you Gaius."

"What!" Arthur thundered standing up.

"Arthur! Sit. Down!" The physician scolded and reluctantly the Prince listened. Gaius quickly grabbed his medicine bags as he followed the boy out the door and just a few hallways further where now a small crowd had gathered and Gaius figured that that the place was where Merlin must be.

"I'll bare him to our chambers, you can look after him there." Uther said, looking at Gaius before changing his attention to the knight and told him in a stern tone. "You, with us"

At the time he was placed on the soft matrass of his and Uther's shared bed and the blankets drawn over him, Merlin was calmed down enough to understand what was going on and conscious of his surroundings. "I'm fine!" Merlin said for the umpteenth time and was embarrassed to the bone to be carried like a blushing bride by the King that was seen by lots of servant and knight alike.

"Hush." Uther said like he was scolding a child. He turned to Gaius, eyes thunderous. "How could this happen! He had just been to see you. Have you missed something! Tell me physician."

"It wasn't his fault!" Merlin said harsher than he meant too. "I  _am_ fine. I remember that I felt warm and I think that's when I must've collapsed. It's not that uncommon for people you know."

"It is true milord." The knight said, tentatively walking forward head bowed in respect for his superior. "Lord Merlin was suddenly waving his hand in front of his face while we walked back, before starting to sway and ultimately falling over. I was just in time to avoid that his Highness would collapse against the wall and hit his head."

Uther still glanced at the knight with a dark glare, but moved to sit next to Merlin on the bed who tried to get at least a bit of space between the two. Uther however threw his arm around him and pulled him close to his side. Starting to caress his arm.

"Are you truly sure you are fine? I must let Gaius examine you again."

Merlin frantically shook his head, trying to squirm away from the hold but Uther held firm. "No, no. I'm really fine. It won't happen again, I'm sure of it."

"Gaius will examine you tomorrow, after you had a good night rest." He glared at the people present in the room. "Leave." He said, and the people immediately started to scurry out of the room, leaving Merlin alone with Uther.

"I will take care of you my love." He pried the laces of Merlin's shirt loose, pecking a kiss on his jawline. "Let me show my love." Another kiss, now lower on his neck as he pulled the laces completely free, bringing his hands just below the hem of the shirt. "Just relax." He commented hoarsely pulling the shirt over Merlin's head in one swift movement kissing his chest and grazing his lips over Merlin's nipple. Merlin inhaled sharply, eyes closing. He felt a wave of arousal going straight to his cock and he couldn't stop it.

He didn't know how, but before he knew it the King was naked and on top of him. The heavy blankets placed over them providing for even more pressure, he whimpered slightly as the King placed kissed from his shoulder down to his navel and trailing down to his still flaccid cock. His hands fisted the sheets underneath him again as he knew what the King's intentions were and braced himself when he felt the warm lips wrap around his length. Starting to breath heavily again, he was certain of his choice, he needed to get out. He wanted no more of this, to be violated by a man that was using him more as a bed slave than an actual husband.

One single tear slipped on his cheek as white flashed in front of his eyes and feeling the pressure build up in his groin for the release Uther wanted. His body betrayed him yet again.


	7. Enough

"Mmm, yes that's it love." Uther hummed contently, gripping a fistful of Merlin's hair tight in his hand. Merlin found himself still clothed, knelt on the ground in front of Uther's chair behind the desk in the early morning. The sun had just risen and already Uther's thick member was pistoning deep inside his throat in a desperately fast pace.

Uther was under the impression that he was some god and that he could clear all ailments, even though Merlin wasn't even sick. The numerous protest on Merlin's side, were disregarded and Uther made the decision that he would be the one who made it all better.

More groans of pleasure came from the elder man and Merlin had tears springing in his eyes at the feeling of being gagged over and over. The movements went slower with Uther dragging his cock slowly in and out before completely stilling inside and with one low growl he came deep in his consort's throat. "Swallow all my love."

The tang taste on his tongue was nasty, and no matter how often he'd done it already, it still made him feel sick with every drop that made its way past his tongue and down his throat. He needed to do what the King wanted, that's all he needed to do to keep Arthur unharmed and alive. He just had to get to Gaius and declare that he would try their plan on getting out of this marriage and to get the potion that would make him look like he was sick as soon as possible. He was hastily brought back to the presence.

A knock on the door.

A name announced.

Gaius.

Merlin stilled a moment and wanted to draw back as quickly as he could but the King held a firm hand in his hair and let him stay in the exact same position as he was in now. The starting to soften prick still wedged between his lips and panic started to fill his head. He couldn't let his former guardian find him in a position like this. But it was too late, Uther already called the physician in.

"Sire, you had called… for me." The old physician announced full of confidence but trailed off once taking in the sight in front of him. He had saw some romantic affections Uther had done to Merlin in public, but nothing as worst as he saw now. He had to take on all his will power to stand where he stood and not turn away.

Uther patted Merlin's head with slow pats and slipped his member out of the hot cave, quickly readjusting his clothing and standing up. Pulling Merlin up as he did so. Merlin was too ashamed to face his guardian and kept his head bowed, pinkness starting to rise from the back of his neck.

As if he just hadn't been caught in an intimate position, Uther strode forwards to his old friend to properly acknowledge him. Merlin kept standing close to the desk, still not wanting to face his old mentor. "Gaius, good that you could be here this early. Did you bring what I asked you for?"

"Yes, sire, but do you really think it is necessary?"

"I do, are you questioning me?"

"Of course not sire. I just thought, considering how it went the first time -"

"Well you haven't been summoned here for thinking." Uther retorted and turned to his consort. "Merlin, undress."

This got Merlin's attention. His head snapped up, eyes wide and he forgot to breathe for a moment. "W-what?" Uther narrowed his eyes and it made Merlin scramble to submissiveness. Hastily dropping his tunic on the ground and his hands found their way to his laces. But untying them was easier said than done with the slight tremor coursing through his body and specifically his fingers. He didn't know what Gaius was here for, but then he saw the device Gaius got out of his bag, and Merlin felt all the blood drain out from his face.

After finally succeeding in untying his laces, the breeches fell down on the floor and Merlin stepped out of them. Concealing his manhood with his hands, even though both men had seen it numerous times before. It just made Merlin subconscious just standing there stark-naked.

"Merlin, get on the bed." Uther's command drove straight through his mind. Merlin took a deep breath, he didn't want to undergo what Gaius was about to do, being cleansed from the inside. It was something Uther had requested – although more demanded – that he had to do in the first week of their togetherness so Uther knew he was clean. He never felt so humiliated in his life before and now it seems that he had to be it again.

Another knock on the door. A knight announcing that a serving girl has the requested bucket with water. Merlin gulped deeply as the King told the girl to enter. He thanked the gods that it wasn't Gwen, but he still ducked his head deep in shame.

**~oOoOo~**

With still ever so much doubt, Gaius began preparing the utensils while still trying to get the King to change his mind. "Sire, I still don't think we need to take these drastic matters."

The King stood close to Merlin - who was on hands and knees on the bed, his head buried deep into the pillow out of shame – and shook his head. "I won't discuss this again physician. My consort was unwell yesterday, I won't risk that happening again." Merlin whimpered and groaned slightly, hating the fact how the King still talked about him like he wasn't even present.

"My lord, I will begin now." Gaius began, addressing Merlin. He pushed the oiled metallic tube with a cupped end slowly in which startled Merlin for a second and tightened his muscles in response. Gaius felt horrible. "Try to relax as much as possible."

The King stood close, his chin propped on his closed hand which he supported by his other arm crossed over his chest. He watched carefully that the physician wouldn't make any mistakes, even when he knew less about the healing arts himself. He heard the protesting noises from his consort but he did not heed them.

Slowly Gaius started to pour in the lukewarm water with the help of a long cylindrical shaped device. Merlin already tightened his hold on the corners of the pillow he had placed his head so deeply in. He knew that soon enough the cramps would start and he wouldn't be able to do anything against it, especially not when the King was standing so closely.

And like he anticipated, the cramps started to build up slowly as his insides were being filled with water. It started low but the more water was entered, the higher the pain travelled upwards. His abdomen started to expand, and he was breathing heavily, moans and groans were taking turns and he had to do his best to keep the tears that were stinging in the corners of his eyes at bay. Gaius silently apologized with everything he did and Merlin knew the man was neither doing this willingly as he was accepting it.

Uther hummed contently, seeing how his consort's abdomen started to expand to a size that made him think about a woman carrying a child, so round and full. He felt his own manhood reacting to the sight, but had his cloak to conceal his excitement.

Gaius stopped as all the water was used and slowly pulled the metallic device out, only to replace it with another metallic equipment which he also oiled before inserting. Merlin breathed fast and taking in short breaths as the long and oval shaped device with a flat base was brought in to avoid the water getting out.

On the best possible way to not let hear the King the venom of his action, Gaius addressed Uther. "Sire, it has been finished. It needs to stay in for a few moments."

"Good, leave us for those moments."

"But Sire-"

"I said leave."

Gaius bowed his head hastily. "Of course Sire." And shuffled out of the room, pausing after opening the door and sending one apologetic look to his former ward - who looked back with desperation of not wanting to be left alone with the King like this – before closing the door completely leaving Merlin all alone with Uther.

Uther purred with excitement, getting to the bed with just two strides and stroking his hand through the unruly mop of uncombed black hair. "How beautiful you look my love. All round." Uther trailed both his hands over the prominent spine of the otherwise lithe body before trailing them down and settling them on the round bulge of Merlin's abdomen. Merlin breathed deeply in, whimpering and trashing his body to the side as the King suddenly pushed up. Uther placed one hand firmly in the nape of his neck. "Stop moving, or do I need to use the bindings?" Merlin shook his head excessively, his eyes bore to the spot of the bed where he knew the manacles hung behind as the King liked to use the at times as it gave him the feeling of power and superior and reminding Merlin on his place and the will of the King.

"P-please stop. It hurts." Merlin whimpered as the King continued to massage his abdomen hard with the still lingering hand on his stomach, while keeping his other hand firmly behind his neck, making it almost impossible to move. It felt like his insides were bursting at this point and hoped that Gaius would walk through those doors as quickly as possible. The King still had other ideas, picking the front of his cloak and pushing it to the side with the hand he put on Merlin's neck and making his arousal clear once Merlin turned his head to face the King.

"See what you do to me Merlin, and I got it by just looking at you. I think we will have to finish the session we started earlier on a later time. I want you to ride me hard while being shackled on our bed." The King quickly put his cloak back when the door opened and Gaius reappeared and Merlin breathed a soft sigh of relief. Uther bent forward, Merlin clenched his eyes tightly closed feeling the warm breath tickling the shell of his ear. "Meet me in the banquet hall for breakfast when Gaius is finished."

The King walked away and Merlin heard vaguely the instruction of one of the guards to find Jonathan and he let his head fall back deep into the pillow once more once the door had closed and he let the tears fall. Gaius was at his side within the seconds. How he managed that on his old age, Merlin didn't question, he was just glad to have Gaius there with him although his was still in a humiliating position.

"Oh my boy." Gaius softly said, rubbing what he hoped soothing circles on Merlin's back. "It's almost over, sit up slowly and then –"

Merlin rose just a small bit on the bed and supported himself on his elbows, his abdomen still too tight, still too painful, but he shook he head. Tears falling down and wetting the mattress underneath. "I can't do it anymore Gaius. Give me the potion, please. I can't do it anymore."

A slow nod from the older man, brought a little more relieve in Merlin and slowly with careful movements started to sit up as his stomach protested on fast movement and then let himself guided by Gaius to the antechamber where he could relieve himself.

**~oOoOo~**

Jonathan has been let into the room, just when Merlin had dressed himself and Merlin was now looking even worse than before the treatment that was supposedly to be making him better. Gaius was swarming around him, asking him if he needed anything. If he felt okay considering the circumstances but all he got back were some mere nods and shakings of his former wards head who sat silently around the table in the middle of the room. The vial with the potion resting in front of him.

Jonathan gently placed an arm on the physician's shoulder making the man stop his pacing around Merlin and sat down at the chair next to Merlin that Jonathan drew back from the table.

"I've made the concentration of the potion larger, so instead of it taking two days, it should work within hours and it should be completed by tomorrow morning. As I've told before you won't feel any different, but you will look like it." Gaius took a deep breath. "Are you really sure you want to do this Merlin?" Gaius asked, for what must've been the sixth time in just a few minutes.

"Yes." Merlin answered curtly. Tentative hands were slowly brought from beneath the table and made their way to the small vial resting an arm's length away. "I'm sure." Merlin answered once more and uncorked the vial, placing it onto his lips and looked at his guardian and his manservant and getting a nod back from both. It was all it took for him to tip the vial completely on the side and let the contents of it slide in his throat. Both Gaius and Jonathan holding their breath as he did so.

Placing the vial back on the table, Merlin narrowed his brows. "I don't feel different, nor tasted it."

The smallest of smiles appeared in the corners of the physician's mouth. "That's good, that's supposed to be." Gaius face turned serious. "Listen to the following, it's important to let our plan succeed. We need to convince Uther that the sickness is in your lungs, it's the only thing that is beyond my healing abilities. Now it's best if you cough every now and then and build it up to longer coughs to make it more convincing."

Merlin nodded, but still felt nervous.

"Jonathan will be at your side, he can comment to you how you are looking so you can adjust your movements on it. Basically, the worse you'll look, the slower your movements should be. I know I ask a lot of you, but it's the only way to let this work. I wish I had any other way."

"Gaius it's alright. I know you would've."

"I'll inform Arthur that you've decided to go through with it. He'll be awaiting you the morning after tomorrow on the agreed place. I'll be with you most of the time and will try to keep Uther at least a bit farther away, we both know how hard that will be, but I will do my best." Gaius stood up and placed his hand on Merlin shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Good luck my boy."

He turned to Jonathan. "You know when you'll need to call me." The servant nodded his confirmation. "I do Gaius." Gaius walked away, on the task to find the Prince to tell progress of the plan.

"It has now truly begun." Merlin muttered to himself, having grabbed the small vial off the table and rolling it through his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **One chapter left...**


	8. The End Is Near

Merlin delayed coming to the banquet hall as long as possible. After he took the draft he had taken a bath and Jonathan dressed him in smart clothing. Jonathan ran out to get something and when he returned he said to Merlin that Arthur had informed his father about the hunting trip and that he would leave at once.

Merlin looked out the window. He saw Arthur mounting his noble steed and saw how Arthur tilted his eyes quickly upwards to the window where he knew his father's and Merlin's chambers were.

"We should go Merlin, we can't let the King wait for any longer." Jon softly said and walked over to the door, holding it open until Merlin passed.

With Jonathan's reassurances during the morning, Merlin felt finally strong enough to go out of his and Uther's chamber and to walk to the banquet hall for what he hoped was the last time in his life. At least the last time in Uther's presence.

But the closer they came to the banquet hall, the more worries started to peak up in Merlin's gut. He was feeling actually sick from nerves and maybe that was a good thing to convince the King even more that he was not well. And then he felt a hand on his lower arm, Jonathan's.

"It's going to be alright Merlin." Jonathan whispered and started to keep a step distance from Merlin as they rounded the corner where the banquet hall was located. The knights that stood present at the doors saw Merlin and opened the doors for him. Full of dread Merlin inched closer and closer towards the door and his breathing started to pick up.

He couldn't do this. He was a terrible liar, he'd never be able to keep it up. He. just. could. not. do. this!

Merlin stopped in his track and turned around with Jonathan almost bumping into him, not suspecting Merlin to suddenly stop. Jonathan tilted his head to the left, Merlin breathed fast and seemed pale and Jonathan didn't know whether it was the draft's work or that Merlin actual expression. He wanted to stretch his hands out to gently hold Merlin and coax him into believing that all is well, but there were guards close by and he knew the penalty that people got for touching the King's consort for no apparent reason.

Then Jon heard the soft muttering's Merlin said under his breath. "I can't do this." Merlin shook his head, his hands slowly traveling up to tug at his collar. His breathing came so fast that Jon was sure of it that Merlin was exhaling more oxygen than inhaling it.

"I really can't." Merlin wheezed. He could feel how the strength left his legs and how they started to get wobbly, he had no control over them and he slid down to the ground, wheezing and coughing as he went. Jonathan's eyes bulged, he looked up to the two guards with one of them already coming their way and the other presumably informing the King. He didn't know what to do, either go to Gaius and tell him what happened and leaving Merlin alone, or staying with Merlin and giving him support.

His inner battle was, however, cut short when the guard shouted at him. "Get the physician."

Merlin heard it, he didn't want to be left alone. He needed his friend. He gathered up the strength he had and tried to say no. His lips made the motion, but no sound –apart from the heavy wheezing and sucking oxygen in- could be heard.

His lungs felt like they tightened with every breath he managed to take, like a sponge being wringed out from its water. Blackness already started to dance around the edges of his vision, but he didn't want to let darkness take him over again, not twice in a matter of twenty-four hours.

But he couldn't keep it up for long, his vision blurred, vague outlines invaded his peripheral vision and then… nothing. Darkness, peace.

**~oOoOo~**

Light, so much light. He had to squeeze his eyes tightly shut again and only tried to open them a few millimetres at the time, letting his eyes adjust to the light.

Red.

That was the first thing he saw. Focusing better, he saw a red canopy. It looked familiar, no it  _was_  familiar. It was the exact same red canopy draped around his bed. Merlin frowned, the last thing he knows was that he was on his way to the banquet hall, he was sure of it!

Maybe all of it had been a dream, Merlin hoped in all his might that it was just a dream.

An outline of a person entered his vision, he blinked multiple times to get his sight straightened out.

"Gai's?" Merlin coughed and a hand was placed at the back of his head and gently tilted upwards and then a goblet was placed at his lips and was being tilted up slowly. Merlin felt the refreshing liquid drain into his throat, soothing the slight ache that was there.

"Easy now, my boy." Gaius sat the goblet on the bedside table and lowered Merlin's hand on the pillow before putting a hand on Merlin's forehead. "You gave me quite the scare."

Merlin frowned back at the man he considered to be his father.

Gaius sat down on the edge of the bed, a gentle hand placed on Merlin's shoulder. "I knew the draft couldn't have caused it, so I suspect that you had a panic attack. From what the young Jonathan has told me at least. I don't welcome it, but it's seemingly a good aspect to let the King know you are sick."

It all didn't connect just right in Merlin's head, had he really fainted… again? He shook his head and his eyes started to slowly slid down, but he opened the again when he heard Gaius speak.

"I think the stress you have caused you to faint. You need to rest and plenty of it, to get it down.  _But_ the King wanted to be let know immediately when you were awake, but I don't think being in Uther's presence will help you with reducing your stress levels. I can give you a sleeping draft if you want."

Merlin nodded weakly and Gaius stood up to grab a vial out of medicine bag. He repeated the same steps as he did with the goblet. Gently pushing Merlin's head forward and letting the contents of the vial slide into his ward's throat. Before he saw Merlin going completely under he said. "I suspect the King will be at your side the next time you'll wake.  _Please_  try to be calm."

Merlin didn't react, just let his eyelids slid close and drifted away to the land of oblivion.

**~oOoOo~**

Not so much time after Merlin fell asleep, the door swung open and the King strode in. He didn't want to wait a second longer. Gaius had told the King he needed space to examine his consort and at that point the King obliged, but he was done waiting.

"Physician, what have you found." It wasn't so much a question, more a demand. Uther's eyes wandered to the sleeping figure at his bed and kept looking at Merlin, even when Gaius answered his question.

Gaius knew he needed to play his part well, but he was almost a natural in lying to the King when he needed to. His features were neutral when he addressed the King "My lord…" When he saw that Uther made no intention to look at him, he went on. "I'm sorry to inform that your consort is deadly ill."

This sparked the King's attention and his head snapped back at Gaius. Uther held a look in his eyes that Gaius had rarely seen, it was anger combined with desperation. Something that Uther next to never showed. Sure the man's eyes spew anger on an almost daily base, but desperation was something unusual. Uther believed it to be seen as a weakness.

But right now, Uther  _seemed_  weak after hearing the news.

Uther blinked, his hands curling up into fists. "What do you mean physician." His voice was cool and hard.

"Lord Merlin has caught the sickness of the lungs, my lord. It can start very sudden and can spread very fast. That must've been the reason I, nor lord Merlin, had failed to notice it during my last examination." He bowed his head. He knew (even with the limited knowledge Uther had about medicine) that the King was aware that the sickness of the lungs couldn't be cured. Gaius looked up again when he heard a crash. Uther had swung a goblet across the room that crashed against the wall.

"That can't be it!" Uther yelled. "Not Merlin."

Gaius wisely kept his mouth, he knew that anything he would say now could be interpreted as something entirely different by the King. He just moved a few steps back when Uther rounded the bed and sat down one the edge of the bed that Gaius occupied not yet ten minutes ago.

"How long." Uther asked in almost a whisper, a hand cupping Merlin's face and started to stroke the skin under his thumb.

Gaius knew that Uther meant how long it would take until Merlin's heart would stop beating. Gaius knew it wouldn't do that, but he needed the King to believe it would and so kept his voice timid as he answered. "Hours, my lord. A day at most."

There was a heavy silence in the room.

"Leave." Uther ordered stern after a few moments.

Gaius looked one last time to Merlin, and saw that the potion was doing its work. Merlin looked far more sick than he did earlier this morning and even when he had lost consciousness.

Gaius bowed, even when the King had his back towards him and shuffled quietly out of the room.

**~oOoOo~**

Merlin's mind slowly crept towards consciousness again. He heard talking, but his mind was still too dazed to understood what was being said. He remembered clearly now what happened and the last bit of what Gaius had said to him before he let sleep take over.

It was highly possible that Uther was there with him and that that probably one of the voices was that he heard. He tried to concentrate more and distinct the voices and he heard indeed Uther, together with Gaius and he thinks a servant. Perhaps Jon.

He tried to peek through his eyelids, but he didn't have control over his limbs yet. But even without the ability of moving, he already felt so well rested, he hadn't felt so great in some weeks and he wanted to cherish that moment as long as he could.

Every so slowly he felt control over his body flooding back and he experimented it by moving his fingers and toes in a manner he hoped would go unnoticed. He stilled for a moment, to see if anyone  _had_  noticed, but when the talking continued he breathed out an inaudible sigh.

As he laid there, eyes close, he wondered to himself how he would look like now. Would he look pale, sweaty, red? He had no idea until someone would tell him, or provided him a mirror.

He didn't know exactly  _how_  much time had passed, but he thought it might be some hours. His throat felt dry and still hurt a little bit from the excessive coughing he done earlier that day. He dared to open his eyes and peeked through half lidded eyes. There were already candles alight in the whole room and it seemed that it was significantly darker outside compared to the last time he woke up. He suspected it was around dinner time because he could still see a little bit of a red orange-y glow in the sky.

As he laid there looking at the beautiful coloured sky he didn't noticed that the talking had stopped and footsteps made his way. It wasn't until a figure invaded his vision that Merlin's trance towards the sky was broken and he interlocked his eyes with grey ones. He felt hands moving over his face and fingers trailing his lips.

"My love." The voice cut through, sending Merlin completely back to the here and now. He blinked a few times and wriggled under the covers, they felt so heavy on him. Plus, he had been asleep for almost ten hours and he just felt dazed and needed a moment to truly focus on everything around him.

"Physician, what's wrong." Uther demanded.

"Sire, deliriousness can be a sign of the last stage." Gaius made up when he saw Merlin toss and turn in the bed. It was convincing enough to let Uther believe it.

Uther sat on the edge of the bed again, his back towards Gaius and kept some physical contact with Merlin now he knew his consort was awake. He started to softly whisper, and Merlin heard but decided to not respond to it.

"The people have gathered in the courtyard to light a candle for your recovery."

Merlin felt slightly bad about it, after all he wasn't  _really_  sick. He moved just a tiny bit to the left to create a bit more room and to release some heaviness from the covers. He felt like he was in control again, but he knew he had to act the part. As he looked around the room, his eye caught Gaius, who in turn made a soundless coughing motion with his hand and Merlin understood what his guardian meant. He took one large intake of breath, turned on his side facing away from Uther and started to cough as convincible as he could.

His eyes kept contact with Gaius from the corner of his eyes and he wanted to ignore that the King's hands were on him, rubbing soothing circles on his back. Gaius motioned his hands in a slow up and downward motion and Merlin understood once again. He slowed down the fake cough and started to slightly wheeze.

He didn't expect the King to stand up from the bed. He heard a soft mumble that sounded like, "I need a moment."

Merlin didn't expected to feel some sort of sympathy for the man, after all he hadn't made his life easier the last few months, but he  _knew_  that the man was in  _love_  with him. But Merlin also knew he had to push through and not stop now, he couldn't take a second more of this life he has been forced into without his permission, that wasn't the life he wanted to live.

The door clicked close and Gaius was at his side at once. Merlin sat up straighter, adjusting some pillows in his back to get more comfortable and waited for Gaius to pass him the cup of water on the nightstand that he greedily accepted. He let the cool liquid slide in his mouth and was feeling more refreshed already.

"You're doing great." Gaius told him as he placed the goblet back on the side table. "It's almost time for the last vial, but I want to know if  _you're_  ready."

Merlin nodded. "I am… I am. Just, what do I look like right now?" He was still so curious about his appearance.

"Honestly?" Gaius waited a second to study his face. "Like death warmed up."

"That's good." Merlin said. "Well not good, good… you know." He looked down to the comforter before looking back up. "And what about…" He glanced to the door, and lowered his voice. "Arthur. Has the King called him back yet from the hunting trip?"

Gaius shook his head. "No. As we expected the King didn't even think about his son when he heard the news about you and I don't suspect he will in the following hours." Gaius walked away to the table nearby where his medicine bag laid and picked up two vials.

He walked back and stood next to the bed. "We don't have much time, the King can be back any moment." He held up the first vial. "This is another sleeping draft, the best thing for you is to be completely unaware from your surroundings to fully convince the King, and it helps you too to have you as little stress as possible. It should last until at least tomorrow's mid-morning. I will call your death in some hours, just before midnight, and you're then transferred to the Great Hall where you'll be on display. I suspect Uther will stay with you there until the first light to… grieve. Then I'm being called and me and some knights will get you to the tomb where I'll be waiting for you to wake up and I'll administer you some water and the effects of the potion will fall away." Gaius inhaled before continuing. "There will be some kind of ceremony around the time I suspect you will wake up, so every citizen and knight alike will gather around in the courtyard to witness it. Most patrols, with exception of Arthur's hunting party, are called back already so the woods should be close to empty and gives you and Arthur the perfect time to get away."

Gaius squeezed Merlin's shoulder in sympathy. "I know it's a lot of information, but we only have this one chance to make it work."

Merlin nodded. "I know… I, know." He held out his hand for the sleeping draft.

Gaius uncorked both vials and handed him the sleeping draft first, as soon as Merlin tipped the contents in his throat, Gaius gave him the draft which will conceal his movements and tilted it back too, in some hours the potion would do his work so for now he needed to keep up the act of being sick. Not that he could keep it up for long, he already could feel the sleeping draft do its work and felt Gaius' hands pushing at his shoulders, coaxing him to lie down once more.

The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was the door opening and the bed dipping at his side with a hand gently carding through his hair.

**~oOoOo~**

Gaius could see the exact moment where the potion started to work. He couldn't see the up and down movements of Merlin's chest anymore and it wasn't long after that the King had noticed too. Uther had pulled up a chair besides the bed and had been sitting there ever since, refusing dinner or any other activity.

Gaius had seen a totally different side from the King that he hadn't seen in years, but he understood that there had to come an end to this forced marriage, this wasn't a way to live. And it might be not an ideal solution what they were doing now, because Merlin still had to hide for mostly of his life, at least not coming behind the Camelot borders, but at least he would be free to go where he wanted.

"Gaius, what's happening?" Uther stood up from his chair and looked at Gaius. Uther sounded desperate, even more than earlier this evening. So much even that he had called Gaius by his given name.

Gaius came quickly to the bed though and placed his ear on Merlin's chest. The beating would be mostly concealed too if you weren't specifically listening to it, but as Gaius was searching for it, he heard the soft and regular beating. He, however, straightened his back, schooled his features and didn't look at the King.

He took one deep breath and said, "His heart has stopped." He quickly moved out the way and kept standing close to the window.

The King furiously shook his head and bent forward to cup Merlin's head between both his hands and pressed his lips once more to Merlin's lips.

Merlin was so pale now and even colder than normal, he truly looked like he had given up life.

Gaius kept standing for a few more moments, he heard the small nothings Uther kept repeating to Merlin and decided to ignore them. He waited a few seconds more before moving forward towards the King and laying a gentle hand on the King's shoulder. In an almost whisper he said, "Sire, we need to make preparations."

With reluctance, Uther let go of Merlin after some moments. With one last stroke through the dark hairs he straightened himself out and left the room without saying a word.

**~oOoOo~**

Somewhere deeper in the woods, but not  _too_  far away from Camelot, Arthur and a couple of his most trusted and loyal knights who were aware of what was about to happen sat around a crackling fire when they heard it. The bells of Camelot chiming to announce the supposed death of Merlin. Arthur couldn't hide his smile because he knew now that it wouldn't take long anymore for Merlin to be his again, and to get him away from his father's clutches.

He stood up from the log he sat on and addressed his men. "We should get some sleep, tomorrow is a big day."

**~oOoOo~**

Merlin woke up just before the bells would signal that it was the middle of the day and his eyes moved underneath his eyelids. His fingers twitched and slow but securely his eyes started to fluttered open until they were completely open and focussed. The first thing he saw was stone, a ceiling.

The nozzle of a waterskin was pressed between his lips and some water trickled in his mouth. He swallowed and as he did he felt a weird sensation. It must be the effects of the potion draining away.

He turned his head to where the person stood and he saw Gaius as well as Jonathan. He smiled and tried to sit up, but after lying and doing nothing for almost two days it took him some effort, but with Jon and Gaius' help he managed. He sat up and found out that he sat on a flat surface, some kind of table.

"How're you feeling?" Gaius asked as he performed a quick examination to be sure everything was alright with the man he considered a son and when he was convinced that everything was as it was supposed to be, he stepped back to have Merlin some room to get on solid ground.

Merlin flexed his fingers and turned his head from left to right. "I feel… great!" He couldn't help to bark a laugh and felt strength returning to him. He jumped off the surface and only found out now what he was exactly wearing. Some royal garments; butter soft black leather trousers, a deep blue jacket and high black boots. Around his shoulders was a blood red cloak with the Pendragon crest draped. It was proper attire for someone of noble blood, even though he wasn't really one.

"This way." Gaius said and started walking to a tapestry hanging on the wall furthest away from the entrance. He pushed the tapestry away and opened the secret passage door. "Follow the passage and it should bring you to the outskirts of the woods."

Merlin nodded and stepped forward.

"Good luck." Both Jonathan and Gaius said with a smile.

Before Merlin completely walked out of the secret passage he turned back and gripped both men in a fierce hug. "I will miss you both and thank you, for  _everything_." He muttered against their shoulder and let go. He nodded one last time and walked through the passage way.

It wasn't a long walk, not even twenty steps before he found himself outside. The sun was shining brightly and he welcomed the soft breeze surrounding him. He looked around for a moment, looking for any guard or knight that might be nearby and when he didn't saw anyone he ran the small distant to the outskirt of the wood next to castle.

He pushed aside some bushes and branches and then he saw him. Arthur, standing ready with two horses. Merlin's smile lit up so brightly when he caught sight of Arthur and he started running towards his lover who met him halfway and picked Merlin up and swirled him round.

As he set Merlin down on solid ground, Arthur leaned forward and captured the lips of his lover with his own in a deep and short to desperate kiss. He felt Merlin's hands glide up his back and one resting in the nape of his neck while the other slid into his hair.

They broke apart and Arthur held Merlin in a comforting embrace.

"Let's go to Ealdor." Arthur whispered. He felt Merlin nod against his chest and brought one of his hand up to grab Merlin's hand and pulled him to the horses.

As they rode of, Merlin glanced back to the castle once more and knew that one day he'll be coming back here again. Not as Uther's consort, but as Arthur's.

**THE END.**


End file.
